Episode 5: Black Sun, Red Skies
As the castle hidden in the grass plains near London were filled with warriors, Mercenaries, CKHL members, and other combatants of unknown origin, Queen Julie Yanxo I sat on the throne, unnable to smile due to her growing worry for her daughter. Finally a young man with short, blonde hair and wearing goggles to hide his green eyes walks in. He wears a white coat with a black priest-looking under clothing. He also bears a large Cross Pendant. The Queen announces him "Welcome, Rabi Heinkel." He bows before the Queen and then to her audience. "Greetings, warriors of Great Britain." She nodded at him and began "You have all been summoned here for a special task: Searching for and rescuing my daughter from the clutches of the Undead." A young man with Orange hair and wearing Japanese traveling clothes and heftying a Katana on each shoulder interrupts. "The Undead? What is this, a joke?" Fuminori stepped up "Young man, I and my colleagues here have been fighting the Undead since before your lips had first grasped your mother's breast. With all do respect, shutup and sit back down." The man growled slightly and did as commanded. The Queen continued "Rabi Heinkel, you have been summoned because of your undying loyalty to the Church of England and the Crown. I have summoned you to help Fuminori, the gentleman who had just finished speaking, Yami the Shaman, and the Psions Pantheon and Zaxara in locating a way to reach the Underworld. Once you have found a way, our warriors may enter and dispatch the demons, save my daughter, and return home." He bowed again "It shall be done, your Highness." A man with short white hair and wearing an elaborate red cloak raises his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself before speaking. I am Takeshi, this is my comrade Teru." He points to the man sitting backwords in a chair while using a giant bo-staff as a walking stick. When pointed to he makes a slight salute to everyone. Takeshi continues "We both would like to know what we are dealing with, how we can defeat it, and so on." The Queen answered "Fuminori and the rest of the CKHL will be able to explain further details. Now I must bid you all ado." She rose up and slowly exited. (Opening vid plays) (After opening vid) In the same dark, cold Throne room as before, the four Demons from before kneel before Echo. Lilith begins "Echo-sama, we present to you Princess Nyan Yanxo I of England." She stood there, frightened of the figure staring coldly at her. She saw deep into his eyes and thought she would fall into them. She thought to herself "He has such cold eyes, the kind you would find in someone who just doesn't care whether you lived or died. Just doesn't care at all..." Echo interrupted her hypnotized daydream "Welcome to 'Tombstone Realm', Princess. I hope you find your stay here a pleasant one." Lilith giggled sadistically at her, knowing that Echo's false presentation was clearly a charade and to think otherwise would be foolish. He continued "Well? Aren't you going to reply to my greeting, Nyan Yanxo?" She clenched her teeth "Don't think you can break me just by taunting me... I am the Royal Princess Nyan Yanxo I of Great Britain and heir to the Throne! And I will not be broken by such decrepid creatures like yourselves." She caught her breath after the rant. Echo merely stared at her curiously "You're not afraid of me?" She breathed out "No." He smiled amusingly "Of course you do. All Humans fear us. It is the difference between Humans and demons. Humans are born to, live with, and die alongside fear. As opposed to us demons, who feast off your Humans pathetic fear. It's instinct for creatures to fear and respect other creatures that are, inherently, better than they." He stands up and walks toward her. She starts to lose her breath and chokes on the floor. "Gaze into my eyes, Nyan Yanxo. I, Echo, am inherently better then you are in every shape and form possible." She feints from suffocation, and Echo flips her over with his foot. Lilith smiles "Shall we have our way with her, Echo-sama?" He grinned "No. I'm feeling a bit stiff and could use a masage. Fetch Angela and you both can. As for her.." He looks over at Axel "Take her to Guest Room 135... And don't touch her." He walks away with Lilith while Axel picks her up and heads off. Cain glances at Sharkak, who's clothes are bloody from torturing a prisoner. "What happened?" Cain replies "Nothing." Sadow stands in front of Mizumi's appartment door clutching a bouqet' of flowers tightly. He had just rung the doorbell and did not, by any means, wish to do what he was about to do. She answers and happily hugs him. "Sadow-kun! Are these for me? Oh they're beautful!" She takes the bouqet' and smells them. Sadow starts "Yea, kind of an apology for what happened last night." She reluctantly shook the statement away "No, no! By all means, you had your duty! And the place was on fire, no one couldv'e foreseen it." He smiles sadly and pathetically at her. "What's wrong, Sadow-kun?" He stares at her sadly still. "You can tell me." Finally her sighs and says "I must say goodbye." Her eyes go wide. "Do you mean- ?" He hurriedly replies "No! Not that, I mean. I have a new objective to pursue the captors of the Princess to the Underworld. And I may not make it back..." She quickly dropped the bouqet' and hugs him tightly. He hugs back and rubs her back comfortingly "I'm sorry for getting you so attached to me just for me to ruin it like this. Heh... Even in this situation I failed miserably." He let go of her and head back to his car. She stood on her porch steps with tears running down her cheeks. He didn't turn around but stopped and said "If I do not return alive, know that I love you." He opens the car door and drives off. Some petals from the bouqet' fly off into the wind. In Yami's house, Seireitou and Achrones are sent to build bonds with their comrades before the mission begins. Yami pulls out from his sacred trunk a large pipe. Seireitou is reluctant to try it, having had family members who had addictions to such narcotics. Yami reassures them "This pipe has been used by my ancestors for centuries as a gathering to make friends. All who have smoked it during a gathering became loyal friends, no enemies were made. Plus there are no narcotics added. Just Tobacco and my family's secret herb." Achrones scratches his chin. "Hmmm, well I'll try anything once." They all sit down on a pillow-triangle and began passing the pipe around. Five minutes later Yami watches in wonder as Seireitou is nearly asleep and Achrones is singing terribly. "The effects of the Peace-pipe weren't supposed to have such... dramatic effects on you guys." Minkai surprisingly enters by stepping through the wall. "Howdy." Yami looks at him surprised "Who... What are you?" Minkai gasps. "You can see me?! That herb must have some strong stuff if you can see paranormal creatures on my level." He chuckles and snatches the pipe. He looks inside and then smokes it. After a few seconds of waiting he becomes impatient and hands it back to Yami. "Thing's broke. Sorry to tell ya." He hickups then stumbles out. Yami looks confused at the wall "Perhaps I, too, am suffering the effects of the pipe." (Ending vid plays)